This invention relates to a Christmas tree moving mechanism, particularly to one with the combination of an overlapped round cam and other components, to move the jaw, eyes and head that are built in the Christmas tree.
Conventional Christmas trees do not involve any moving component. Some may involve a movable Christmas tree mechanism, which produce merely regional and intermittent movement, instead of steady and continued movement of the Christmas tree; once people got tired or lost their novel feeling of the conventional type of movement in such a Christmas tree, it will no longer attract their attention; ordinary decorative items or toys lack attracting movement or simultaneous or intermittent movement of multiple components which will attract people's attention.
In view of this, the inventor has devoted in the research, based on several years of experience in the sales, production and design of toys and gifts, and has developed a novelty Christmas tree moving mechanism that is quite different from the moving styles in conventional Christmas trees, with exaggerated effects of movement in various components to bring fun to the doll, moreover, its mechanical movement will ensure accurate operation and durable construction of the doll. This application is filed for a patent. Your favorable consideration will be appreciated.